


No More Lonely Nights

by beforeclocks



Series: Drabble 123 [16]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are lots of things Jones likes about Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Lonely Nights

There are lots of things Jones likes about Dan. Things that no one else seems to notice, but are incredibly apparent to him.

He likes the little smile Dan will give him sometimes, when Claire is lecturing him about his drinking or his laziness, or whatever else has been getting on her nerves.

He likes the way Dan sighs when they're kissing, and how he'll sometimes run Jones a boiling hot bath and line the side of the sink with scented candles.

But mostly, Jones likes the fact that, now he's found Dan, there will be no more lonely nights.


End file.
